1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration which implements an automatic reboot (restart) of a device in the event of a failure of the device has been conventionally known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-152010 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-219247).
However, for example, there is a problem in association with the conventional technique in that the main device body is automatically rebooted even when an error (abnormality) which has no effect on a currently running job occurs, with the result that the running job is not assured.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium which are capable of ensuring that a job is not affected by an error that has occurred.